The New School
by Melika Nosaki Nollie
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi and his 13 friends including his sister, are all heading to Hogwarts but the reason will surprise you. YAOISLASH, and YURI also STRAIGHT couplings. Rated T for later chapters and also to be safe.
1. The Note From Grandfather

__

YAY! My first Harry Potter/YuGiOh! fic! I just finished reading the sixth book today, heh it's really sad and stuff but I received a great idea from it.

****

Warnings: Contains some form of spoilers, mainly the new professor and small things. Takes place in seventh year. This is a YGO/HP **x-over**. Bear that in mind as you read. Also this contains **Yaoi (Slash), and Yuri couplings** if you find discomfort in this please leave now because I do not want and flames.

****

Pairings: You'll have to read to find out won't you now hmm?

****

Jac: Is that all I need covered?

****

Harry: Not quite.

****

Draco: Yea you're missing one thing.

****

Jou: Can you guess it?

****

Seto: You three are useless…

****

Malik: _You're missing the **Ra** dammed disclaimer since this lot wont be telling you._

****

Jac: Oh right ok then.

****

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT**_ own YuGiOh! Or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected creators. This is just my strange mind clashing these two together._

****

Well that's about it, so read on and enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1: The Note From Grandfather

-Tap Tap- A clacking sounded on the window where a tawny barn owl hovered tapping the window with it's beak,

"Huh, Fegiro? What are you doing here? Grandfather rarely ever sends me owl mail since Voldermort came back two years ago." An 18 year old blond with eyes like honey opened the window and let the owl fly in and perch on his shoulder. The owl held out it's leg where a small piece of parchment was tied, the blond took it off the owl's leg and patted it's head and unrolled the parchment it read:

__

Katsuya,

Hello my grandson, how are you? I believe you are 18 years of age now no? Well it is in event that I cannot return to Hogwarts this year to be Headmaster and Minerva is expecting you to take over as we had discussed two summers ago. Also as it is not in your way to break a promise to anyone we need a new DADA teacher, yet again as it seems Professor Snape has once again taken sides with Voldermort, a new Potions Master as it seems Professor Slughorn decided to retire, again, and lastly we need any of your friends that have been involved in Ancient Egypt that have their powers to live on grounds as it seems Voldermort has found out about them, and he wants the Sennen Items for himself. I hope to see you before I have to set back out so I will hear you answer then. I will be coming on Friday, July 22nd at noon, have all your magical friends there too.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore (AKA your grandfather.)

Katsuya Dumbledore Jounouchi blinked three times before snarling,

"That son of a bitch Snape! I told Grandfather he was no good, he was just bidding his time. Grr, well I know who'll take the positions that need filled." He told Fegiro the tawny owl hooted and nipped at his hair in response,

"The 22nd that's tomorrow isn't it? Oh well I'll call everyone and tell them. Oh boy it's gonna be a long day. I have to find Shadi first and foremost." he muttered to himself.

Once Katsuya had found Shadi he made a call to the Ishtar residence,

"Hello?" A woman's voice said on the other end,

"Hello Isis. It's Jou, I need you, Malik, and Marik to come to my house tomorrow at 11:30am, and bring you're items. There's important news from the wizarding world." Jou said his voice dark,

"What? What's wrong Jou?" Isis asked,

"I'll tell you tomorrow when you and everyone else is here, I have to cut it short as here though because I still have to call Yuugi's, Bakura's, Seto's, and the three girls." Jou said and Isis voiced her understanding and the two hung up Jou called the other houses requesting that Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Mokura, Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka be over at his house the next day at 11-11:30am, Fegiro had stayed with him until then next day when Jou's grandfather would come.

** **


	2. HOGWARTS!

__

This first chapter was short but this one will be longer I promise! Enjoy and leave me one will ya?

****

Warnings: Contains some form of spoilers, mainly the new professor and small things. Takes place in seventh year. This is a YGO/HP **x-over**. Bear that in mind as you read. Also this contains **Yaoi (Slash), and Yuri couplings** if you find discomfort in this please leave now because I do not want and flames.

****

Pairings: You'll have to read to find out won't you now hmm? Next chapter I promise!

****

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own YuGiOh! Or Harry Potter, they belong to their respected creators. This is just my strange mind clashing these two together.

****

Chapter 2: HOGWARTS!

Albus Dumbledore arrived in downtown Domino City at precisely 11:45am on Friday, July 22nd. His appearance was found by the shoppers and pedestrians as more strange and odd then the usual attire of some of the people in Domino, for Dumbledore was wearing a plum coloured suit jacket with a blue striped shirt under it with tan khaki pants and he wore brown leather boots, with his half moon spectacles and long white beard and hair made his appearance questionable. Dumbledore marched down an alleyway and through an apartment building to get to an open, sunny street where there were small bungalows lining it, all of them had white sidings and small gardens in front of them. Dumbledore walked to the last house on the street, it stood out amongst the others because it had pale blue shutters and had a cobblestone path leading up to the house with the garden taking up the whole front yard, he rang the doorbell and heard a mooing for the bell,

"Moo-bell!" A young boy's voice yelled out,

"Yes I hear Mokuba." Dumbledore smiled hearing his grandson's voice, the door opened to Jou's beaming face,

"Grandfather!" Jou cried and Dumbledore smiled,

"Katsuya. Or shall I say Professor…" Dumbledore trailed off,

"I'll be using my proper last name. Dumbledore. It'll be odd but I'll get used to being a Professor." Jou said beaming and pulling his grandfather into the small house,

"Why of course you will. Is everyone else here?" Dumbledore asked,

"We're waiting for Malik, Marik, and Isis but that's all. I invited Anzu and Mai even though they have no connections to Egypt, their just very powerful Aurors. I thought they would be some help." Jou said and Dumbledore smiled in understanding,

"Alright. I assume that you have nothing ready?" Dumbledore asked and Jou smiled sheepishly,

"You know me too well grandfather." Jou commented as they walked into the living room,

"This is your grandfather Jou?" black hair, grey-blue eyed Mokuba Kaiba asked bouncing on his feet,

"Yes this is my Grandfather. Everyone, I want you to meet my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, he will be talking to us as soon as the Ishtars arrive." Just as Jou finished the doorbell rang again,

"Perfect timing." Jou said and he waved his hand and a tray of tea complete with cups and biscuits appeared on the surrounded coffee table then he opened the door to see a smirking Marik, a snickering Malik, and a pissed off Isis with feathers in her hair,

"You're not gonna destroy anything in my house are you Isis? Cause I remember the last time…" Jou trailed off as a shiver ran down his spine,

"No I'll be fine. I should've see it coming though, oh well it sucks to be me." Isis said attempting to smile,

"OK then you three can come in and listen to my grandfather tell us……Stuff." Jou said shrugging,

"Great everyone is here now. Wonderful, I can start now then." Dumbledore said and netted his fingers together.

After Dumbledore had told the group of 14 the events that had been happening during the course that Voldermort has rising to full power the group was sitting in a stunned silence,

"But that's not all. He's also found the legend of the Sennen Items and he believes that they will help him rise to power." Dumbledore said and sighed,

"So what you're saying is that we almost need to go to Hogwarts. The Yamis, Hikaris, Shadi, Isis, and Kaiba anyways." Marik piped up sighing,

"Yes that is what he is saying Marik. I am going to Hogwarts because I made a promise to grandfather, and Mokuba and Shizuka are returning for their sixth and seventh year there, Mai and Anzu need to stay here to take care of the remaining family." Jou said and Dumbledore nodded,

"What would we do? It's apparent that we cannot teach so what?" Ryou asked with a yawn,

"You can help in lessons and we shall need you assistance with security measures." Dumbledore replied and Ryou nodded,

"When do you need us there then?" Yami asked in his regal voice,

"You would have to arrive at Hogsmeade on the 30th of August." Dumbledore said,

"Shizuka and Mokuba could come too. I'm sure our two Gryffindors would love that." Jou said and Dumbledore smiled,

"I don't see any problem, and I'm sure Dobby would love to see them before term starts." Dumbledore said and Shizuka and Mokuba nodded enthusiastically,

"Yea!" They cheered and the others all smiled.

****

-August 30th-

"OK we have to go! We should partner up so that our powers aren't wasted." Jou said and they grabbed a partner it ended up that Shizuka would appearate (sp?) with Mokuba, Jou would go with Malik, Marik would go with Kaiba, Bakura would go with Yami, Yuugi would go with Ryou, and Shadi would go with Isis, after they settled that Shizuka dissapearated (sp?) with Mokuba clutching her arm, and Jou opened up a portal through the Shadow Realm while the others all did different means to get to Hogsmeade, Jou and Malik walked through the portal and came out in Hogsmeade and the others arrived shortly after.

Professor Minerva McGonagall and Albus were waiting for the group and as they started to arrive two by two the went up to greet them,

"Hello you 12! Glad you could all make it! We have wagons to take us to the castle where you can all get settled in but I hate to inform you that you will have to share a room with someone. I hope it doesn't cause too much of a hassle. Minerva will be accompanying you as I have to go, but I will be stopping in from time to time so have a good year and I'll see you when I see you." Dumbledore said dissapearating (sp?),

"You've got some grandfather Jou, he's very interesting." Malik said and Jou grinned,

"That's Albus Dumbledore for you." He said still grinning.

Once the group arrived at the castle Mokuba and Shizuka ran into the kitchen to visit the house elves down there while the other 10 went and found rooms and decided to stick with the partners they arrived at Hogsmeade as room partners too.


End file.
